remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Maumi Orishina
Overview: She is the only girl in the Cougar Squad, later renamed the Cheetah Squad after Lynx is made captain and renamed Cheetah. She is a Kildren, cloned children who never age to be used as soldiers, and she loves to fly more than anything else. After a mock battle to test new planes against Cheetah, Maumi becomes obsessed with fighting Cheetah to have the ultimate aerial battle she desires. She takes this to the point of even defecting to Lautern to force Cheetah to fight her in a final duel. In the end, Cheetah is forced to shoot her down, but she is seen at the end of the game. Whether she is the same Maumi or a clone of her is unknown, but she respects Cheetah as her superior and calls him Teacher. She also Narrates the Prologue and epilogue Cougar Squadron Maumi Orishina joined Cougar Squadron as part of the first batch of Kildren deployed to the Unit. Maumi Quickly demonstrated a true love of flight and proved to be an excellent pilot. She took the squadron Captain's death hard but soon recovered to help drive back the Attacking Lautern aircraft. Cheetah Squadron Orishina flew support on Cheetah's first mission as Captain which was a reconnaissance operation of a dam complex in Switzerland. She along with the whole squadron ran into trouble when their sluggish lightly armed aircraft were attacked by Lautern interceptors but was saved, along with the others by Cheetah. afterwards she and Cheetah were selected to test the new SANKA line of fighters. during the mock battle she proved herself the most skilled pilot in the squadron after Cheetah but was forced to end the fight prematurely to deal with a Lautern ambush. after this Orishina began to go into a depression because she couldn't seem emulate the experience of fighting her captain. She kept looking for opportunity to fight him but none ever came perhaps do to interference from Tochika Mozume. Around this time Mozume suggested she defect to Lautern and get the chance to finally battle Cheetah. after a night of thinking she did so with a heavy heart. Lautern Orishina is promoted to Commander and given control of a large force of Elite Lautern fighters. At one point she is leaded an intercept of a light aircraft being piloted by Cheetah but called it off fearing heavy casualties. Orishina was partially responsible for aiding Mozume's uprising but when it failed she seemed to care little about his death or those of her fellow Kildren suggesting she either thought little of them or knew of Mozume's true intentions. Beloved EnemyEdit After Mozume's botched uprising Orishina lead a large group of Lautern fighters against a smaller but significant Rostock formation commanded by Cheetah. The two sides engage in a large scale air battle until both were worn out and retreated. Orishina and Cheetah however chose to remain and finally battle each other. The two engaged in a dogfight for a while until Lautern AA guns attempt to intervene on Orishina's behalf. Not wanting anyone else to kill Cheetah before she could have her ultimate duel, the two fought together for the last time. Orishina was finally brought down by Cheetah, who she thanked for giving her the duel she always wanted. Personality At the start of the game, Orishina is very sweet, gentle, kind-hearted and rather naive. However, she soon adopts a different demeanor entirely in the air, becoming more aggressive and quite intense. As the game goes on, she matures and becomes more intelligent and independent, as well as a rather crude, arrogant manner. The berating of her superiors and mockery of her fellow pilots drives her into rages, and she refuses to let anything stop her from achieving her ultimate goal. She also becomes interested in Cheetah, and she seems to admire him for his skill. She tries her best to be as good as he is, but ultimately lags behind. When she fights Cheetah the first time, she loses any other kind of reason, becoming more and more obsessed. However, this desire to fight her captain is not out of a love of war or a personal vendetta. On the contrary, she wants to fight him simply due to her need to encounter a challenge in the air. She is very much attracted to her squad leader and looks up to him as a type of older brother. Additionally, after Cheetah is made captain, she is the only Kildren to call him "Cheetah". However, more often than not, she simply calls him "Captain". Even after she switches sides, this affection and respect is not lost. During their final dogfight, she compliments him constantly and even chooses to assist him in destroying a number of AA guns that were trying to shoot him down. Whether this is because she didn't want anyone else taking this moment from her or because her protective nature kicked in at that point is up for debate. As her plane plummets, she expresses no fear or hate, simply thanking him one last time for giving her what she wanted. Epilogue A girl who looks like Orishina walks up to Cheetah at the end and calls him Teacher (heavily implying he is the character from the film). thought it is likely this girl is simply a clone Trivia *Orishina is in many ways similar to Rena Hirose from Ace Combat 3. *She is also similar to real-life World War 1 German ace Werner Vos. Like Vos, Orishina also enjoys the thrill of air combat to a near obsessive capacity, and that leads to her death. *When Maumi is first introduced as a member of Rostock, she has long hair. However, after she defects to Lautern, she is shown with shortened hair, indicating that she cut it. This, in a way, reflects her psychological transformation from a soft-hearted girl into a firm, cold soldier. At the end, however, she reveals her inner goodness has not completely faded, choosing to rush to her former captain's aid when he comes under attack. *During one mission, one of the lines of uncaptioned dialogue is heard as "Lynx, evade". This can be regarded as the only time in the entire game that she calls him "Lynx". *There are several clues as to what feelings she has for Cheetah. During a battle over the Yaura River, she asks Cheetah if he will fight her, her voice sounding like a mix of timidity and shame. During one cutscene, Mozume reveals that he understands that Orishina's lust for combat is the reason why "you are drawn to 'him'". It is presumed that the "he" Mozume is referring to here is Cheetah. Additionally, during their mock dogfight, Maumi proclaims that she'll "follow him no matter what". She also acts more laidback and carefree, even calling him "Cheetah" for the first time, something that none of the other Kildren do. Category:The Sky Crawlers characters Category:Females